


young and beautiful and in love

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [4]
Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: Long-distance Valentine's Day is hard.





	young and beautiful and in love

On Valentine’s Day they’re playing games across the country.

The plans are this: a Flames blanket, a sandwich, Skype. The call connects as the computer screen resolves into clarity.

“Hi, babe,” Bryce says.

“Not another watch,” Jared says.

“Didn’t.” Bryce sounds insufferably smug.

“You did something,” Jared says, unwrapping and biting into his sandwich. He’s hungry.

“The hockey program you told me about? The one that gives gear and stuff to players who can’t afford it?” Bryce sounds nervous. “I wrote them a check in your name.”

Jared feels his face heat. “That’s...actually romantic.”

Bryce _preens._ “I know, right?”


End file.
